


You're My River Running High

by Kapua



Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Camping, F/F, Modern AU, Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapua/pseuds/Kapua
Summary: Tissaia hates camping. It's uncomfortable, and dirty, and unpredictable. But when Yennefer takes it upon herself to arrange for a weekend camping getaway, she can't say no.AKA a modern au with camping.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878580
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	You're My River Running High

**Author's Note:**

> For the flash fiction challenge!

The morning that Yennefer barrels through the door with a grin, waving her arms and shouting about how she's got a great idea, Tissaia _knows_ it's going to end poorly. She doesn't even need to hear the idea. But Yen is so excited when she explains that there's a new campground opening, and they should go for the weekend, that she doesn't have it in her to squash the younger woman's enthusiasm.

Tissaia is quite certain that camping is not her thing, but Yennefer swears up and down that she'll take care of everything.

So naturally, it's a disaster.

###

By the time they make it to the campground the first night, it's nearly dark. Tissaia turns the car off and Yennefer jumps out, grabbing the tent and dropping it onto the ground to set it up while Tissaia starts to poke around at the fire pit.

Ten minutes later, Tissaia can't help but laugh when she looks over and sees Yen sitting on the ground in a tangled heap with various tent poles and stakes scattered around her, looking for all the world like she doesn't understand why the tent is being so difficult. The fire is coming along nicely, so Tissaia casually meanders over to see if Yennefer wants any help.

"I didn't know the fucking thing required an engineering degree to set up," the younger woman mutters as Tissaia helps her set the poles in order. The tent is upright and more or less stable within a few minutes, and Yen glares at it. "Black magic is the only explanation for that," she grumbles, shaking her head at Tissaia. 

"No, dear," Tissaia says with a small smirk. "It's called reading the instructions."

###

That first night they're snuggled together in the tent, and Tissaia is just getting ready to fall asleep when she feels Yen tense beside her.

"What's that?"

"What's what?" Tissaia asks, sleepily blinking her eyes back open.

"That sound," Yennefer hisses. Tissaia listens carefully and hears some snuffling in the general vicinity of their campsite. She groans and rolls over to look at Yennefer.

"Did you put all of the food and trash back in the car?" The guilty expression is all the answer she needs, and Tissaia swears as she dives out of the tent and finds herself face to face with the biggest raccoon she's ever seen. It hisses at her and she leaps back into the tent just as quickly as she left. Fuck that. She did not sign up to battle mutant over-sized raccoons, they can sort out the damage in the morning.

###

"We should go on a hike!"

They're sitting and sharing the three granola bars that survived the raccoon's massacre. Tissaia is not convinced that wandering around in the wilderness is the best idea after how the night before went, but Yennefer waves a map in her face and shows her what looks like a lovely scenic walk that isn't more than a few miles.

She's sure she'll probably regret it later, but she nods and Yennefer cheers.

"We have to get more snacks first, though," Tissaia says, because she knows enough not to go on any wilderness hikes without at least a few bottles of water and food. Just in case. 

###

The snacks turn out to be their saving grace. The trail they were supposed to be following turned out to be a little _too_ scenic, and at some point the well-worn path faded into tall grass and unmarked trees. They're taking a break while Yennefer pores over the map, turning it this way and that.

"I don't understand," she mumbles, "It should be right there! It even says this is an _easy_ hike!"

"Can I see the map, darling?" Tissaia asks, trading Yennefer a bag of trail mix for the crumpled paper. She turns it to orient the picture to her best guess of the route they've taken and frowns a little. "If we cut west-ish from where we are now we should run into the river, and we can follow that back to the car."

"How do we know which direction the river is?" Yennefer waves a hand at their surroundings, and Tissaia shrugs. 

"It's that way." She points through the trees. "We haven't gotten _that_ far off or made any dramatic turns, so we should be walking more or less parallel to it."

Yennefer looks like she wants to argue, but she just picks up the backpack and sighs. "Since when are you a fucking girl scout, Tissaia?"

Tissaia doesn't answer, but when they come out on a breathtaking overlook of the river ten minutes later, she does feel rather pleased that she was right.

###

They're sitting by the campfire later that night and Tissaia can see the tension in Yennefer's shoulders. She hates seeing the younger woman even the tiniest bit unhappy, so she scoots closer until she can link their hands and squeeze to get Yennefer's attention.

"What's wrong, darling?"

Yennefer bites her lip and looks at the ground. "I feel like I've made managed to fuck up everything on this trip. I couldn't pitch a tent, I forgot to put the food away, I got us lost..." She trails off when Tissaia starts to laugh. "What?" She asks defensively, frowning at Tissaia's laughter.

"I've never seen a camping trip go exactly to plan," Tissaia says, shaking her head as the chuckles die down. "That's just not how it works. But I've been having a lovely time with you, for what it's worth."

"You have?"

Yennefer's expression is so hopeful that Tissaia can't help but smile and lean in to kiss the other woman softly. "I have," she confirms.

Yennefer sighs and relaxes, wrapping an arm around Tissaia's shoulders to pull her closer. And as the younger woman tilts her head back and starts pointing out the different constellations in the night sky, Tissaia thinks that perhaps she'll need to reassess her feelings on camping.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me and give me more prompts in the comments or on tumblr @kapuahiwahiwa! :)


End file.
